Así Se Siente el Miedo
by Annie de Odair
Summary: — Finnick! ¡Finnick! — Gritó con un nudo en la garganta, la desesperación le nacía de adentro. Así se siente el miedo. Cuando todo está oscuro y sientes que en cualquier momento algo puede hacerte daño, necesitas huir, huir a protegerte con alguien, huir y estar a salvo, a salvo con él. Este fic pertenece al Intercambio Navideño del foto Hasta el Fin de la Pradera.


**!Hola! Este fic pertenece al Intercambio Navideño del foto Hasta el Fin de la Pradera, y me tocó Alphabetta, me encantó hacer esto, fue increíble que me tocara el fin que quería. Estaba deseosa de poder escribir algo sobre Annie. Espero que te guste, y que haya quedado como querías. No se si los resultados fueron los que esperabas, pero sin dudas me encantó hacerlo. ¡Felices fiestas!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Game no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Así se Siente el Miedo:<strong>

Estaba escuchando ese sonido de nuevo, ese murmullo incansable, ese susurro constante, que no la dejaba ni al sol ni a sombra. Lamentablemente tendría que vivir con esa sombra a cuestas, con esa oscuridad encima, nunca podría aparentar una normalidad que no tenía. Los murmullos crecían conforme nadie los callaba, porque estaba sola, él se había ido al Capitolio de nuevo, como todos los fines de semana, y la gente de su distrito, de su querido Distrito 4 podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera mientras no tuviera la protección de Finnick.

Annie miró por encima de su hombro a las mujeres que cortaban el pescado en las robustas mesas de madera del puerto. Ellas reían y la miraban con desden, con desprecio, casi con asco. Sabía que hablaban de ella, de su cabello enredado, de sus manos temblorosas, de sus uñas mordidas, de sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en la cabeza gritando. Ella sabía lo que la gente decía de su locura a sus espaldas, porque Annie estaba loca, pero no tanto, podía discernir entre las sombras de su locura que la gente tenía una doble cara. Durante la semana, cuando Finnck estaba en casa, todos eran tan amables y buenos como nunca lo fueron con nadie, pero cuando él se iba todos los fines de semana, la dejaban sola. Total, a ella quien le iba a creer, estaba loca, ¿O no?

Intentó ignorar las miradas que le quemaban la nuca mientras se concentró en cortar el pescado que tenía delante de ella. Le atinaba cada golpe tan fuertemente que dejaba una marca profunda en la madera oscura, pero en cuanto más fuerte hablaban las muchachas de atrás, ella más fuerte y rápido le asestaba al pescado. Más y más fuerte, más y más rápido. Cuando las voces se tornaron insoportables, Annie empezó a blandir el cuchillo contra la madera como una desquiciada mientras gritaba cosas ininteligibles. Gemía como un animal muriéndose, y revoleaba el cuchillo sobre su cabeza intentando defenderse de algo intangible, algo que no podía ver, pero si sentir.

Las voces callaron. Todo quedó en silencio y Annie soltó el cuchillo de repente, dejándolo caer sobre la gruesa madera. Miró atrás suyo, lo más disimuladamente posible, quiso saber que hacían las muchachas, si se habían callado por su ataque de locura. Cuando dirigió sus ojos verdes mar a su mesa no las vio. Frunció el seño pensando que las había espantado, pero el pescado que cortaban en la mesa tampoco estaban. Ni los cuchillos, ni nada. Volvió la mirada a su mesa temblando, como si estuviera a punto de un ataque de pánico y observó el lugar donde debería estar su pescado. No estaba. Buscó desesperada el cuchillo que dejó caer de sus manos, pero tampoco lo encontró.

Tambaleando se zafó del asiento y recorrió la mesa dando vueltas a su alrededor. Buscaba el cuchillo, el pescado o las muchachas, cualquier cosa le hubiera hecho feliz encontrar. Pero a medida que daba más vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la mesa, menos cosas se hacías reales y más pesadillas aparecían en su campo visual. Cuando paró de girar estaba tan mareada que tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para vomitar sin saltar del asco. Calló sentada al piso y se llevó las manos en la cabeza. Esperaba que Finnick viniera a ayudarla, a calmarla, pero como todos los fines de semana, no vino nadie. Y se quedó sentada en posición fetal durante horas, hasta que el frío de la noche y la orilla del mar, más el cansancio de su cuerpo y sus párpados pesados hicieron que se quedara dormida.

El viento nocturno no era sensible con su rostro, y haberse quedado dormida a la vera del mar tampoco. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo lágrimas en ellos, de alguna pesadilla, que ni recuerda. Sus manos estaban heladas, rojas del frío, y agarrotadas. Su piel, seca, lastimada. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Estaba oscuro, solo se sentía al agua del mar mecerse en olas violentas contra la orilla. Annie se levantó, y enderezó su espalda, muy dolorida por haberse quedado tanto tiempo quieta en posición fetal. Caminó trastabillando, alejándose del muelle y de la orilla del mar. Estaba confundida, no se acordaba como había terminado durmiendo en la arena al lado de la mesa de madera. Caminó despacio, odiaba la oscuridad, y le tenía mucho miedo a la noche, porque era en ese momento cuando las pesadillas y los terrores más profundos se hacían realidad. Quizá el peor momento del día.

A lo lejos divisó a una persona esperando. Era alta y bien proporcionado. Un hombre. Annie entrecerró los ojos, pero solo era una sombra, no podía distinguirlo bien. A medida que se acercaba, se definía mejor. La escasa luz de la luna hizo brillar su cabello color cobrizo, y la oscuridad de sus ojos verdes le fue revelada.

— ¡Finnick!

Annie se movió desesperada, tratando de que sus pies no se entierren en la arena, agarrando con ambas manos la falda de su vestido.

— ¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! — Gritó con un nudo en la garganta, la desesperación le nacía de adentro. Así se siente el miedo. Cuando todo está oscuro y sientes que en cualquier momento algo puede hacerte daño, necesitas huir, huir a protegerte con alguien, huir y estar a salvo, a salvo con él. — ¡Finnick, me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Esta pasando de nuevo! ¡Que bueno que viniste antes!

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo ese aroma tan conocido, que se convirtió en un símbolo de protección. Cuando Annie sentía ese aroma, sabía que estaba segura. Finnick la abrazó, pero no dijo nada, simplemente la escuchó sollozar.

— ¿Por qué viniste antes? — Le preguntó mirándolo a la cara. Sus ojos completamente empapados y rojos lo miraban. Las lágrimas cristalinas que llegaban al suelo mojaban la arena como una fina lluvia de verano. Finnick no contestó. — ¿Qué pasa Finn?

Él la miró, su expresión no decía nada, estaba ausente, no parecía estar pensando en _nada._

— ¿Finn?

Annie se alejó de él para mirarlo bien. Finnick se quedó con las manos a ambos lados, estático. Ella ladeó la cabeza preocupada, pero el ruido de unos pasos sobre las hojas atrás de él la distrajo. Se asomó a ver quien era, pero rápidamente retrocedió asustada, los pasos eran frenéticos, no estaba caminando, estaba corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Finnick cuidado! ¡Corre, vamos! ¡Finnick!

Annie se tapó la boca ahogando un grito cuando saltó atrás de él y le rebanó la cabeza a Finnick. ¡Era ella! Era la anteultima competidora de sus juegos. ¡La que había matado a su compañero de distrito, a su pequeño hermanito! Ella gritó, y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas incapaces de controlar. La cabeza de Finnick rodó a sus pies.

— ¿A cuantos más te tengo que matar para que te mueras de una vez Annie? ¿En cuantas pesadillas más te tengo que aparecer?

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nunca me vas a matar! ¡Tú estás muerta, no puedes aparecer aquí!

— ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Estás segura?

Por supuesto que no estaba segura, nada de lo que le pasaba lo podía asegurar con veracidad, de todo y todos dudaba. Ya no sabía que era real y que era una fantasía. Así se siente el miedo.

Salió corriendo en dirección al mar, el único lugar que la había salvado en sus juegos, pero cuando llegó a la costa, lo vio. Era un mar rojo, lleno de sangre, que espumaba cada vez que llegaba a sus pies descalzos.

— ¿Ves Annie? Esta es la sangre de todos tus seres queridos que maté.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Tu estas muerta!

— Solo puedes escapar de mi si nadas por la sangre de tu hermanito y tu Finnick. ¿Podras?

— ¡Ellos no están muertos! ¡Ellos vendrán a buscarme!

— ¡En pedazos! ¿Te animarás a nadar en su sangre o terminaré quitándote la cabeza? La pondré en mi repisa, junto con la de tu pequeño hermanito, y tu noviecito, que por cierto, te engaña con todas las putas del Capitolio.

— ¡Déjame!

Annie miró el mar de sangre. Era ahora o nunca. Esa era la sangre de su hermano y de Finnick, por Dios, por Dios…

Se sumergió en el agua ensangrentada, pero la monstruosa chica le aplastó la cabeza hacia abajo, la hundió sobre la sangre, Annie abrió la boca en un tonto impulso de tomar aire y la sangre entró en toda su boca. La escupió como pudo, sintiendo ese sabor metalizado.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no puedes hacerme daño! ¡Estas muerta y yo estoy viva!

— ¿Estas segura? No pareces muy viva Annie.

— Estas muerta, estás muerta, ¡No puedes hacerme más daño, ni a mí ni a nadie! ¡Ya no pueden hacerme daño! ¡Ya me han quitado todo!

Annie empezó a gritar como lo hace cuando las pesadillas invaden su mente. Cuando la sangre ocupó todo su campo visual, Annie tomó una gran bocanada.

— ¡Annie!

— ¡No puedes hacerme nada más!

— ¡Annie! ¡Annie! ¡Vuelve Annie por Dios!

La chica abrió los ojos, esperando que la sangre le hiciera daño pero solo vio un rostro borroso frente a ella. Cuando su vista se acomodó, vio a Finnick.

_¡Finnick!_

— ¡Finn! — Gritó abrazándolo. Inconcientemente le tocó el cuello, donde horas antes lo habían degollado. — ¡Estas vivo!

— Por supuesto que estoy vivo, ¿Qué pasó contigo nena? — Le preguntó preocupado. Odiaba verla así, lo hacía llorar de la tristeza que su Annie fuera tan infeliz. — Te amo Annie, te amo, estoy contigo, nada puede dañarte.

— Nada puede hacerme daño ahora, ya no tengo nada.

— Me tienes a mi, nena, me tienes a mí. ¿Qué te pasó?

Annie miró a su alrededor. Seguía en el muelle en posición fetal, y ya era de día. No había rastro del pescado ni de las mujeres que la miraban. Solo estaba el cuchillo en sus manos, y sangre en su ropa. _Sángre. _

Ella lo miró y sus lágrimas escaparon nuevamente. Lanzó el cuchillo lejos de ella y de él, sus alucinaciones eran peligrosas si no estaba controlada, casi se mata.

— Ey, ey, ¿Qué pasó Annie? Cuéntame por favor. Vine antes para verte.

Ella lo miró con una tristeza infinita.

— Así se siente el miedo Finn.

Aunque claro, él ya lo sabía.


End file.
